


Routines Is What Get Things Going:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: McDart Series: Stories Of Love Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Children, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Daycare, Established Relationship, Family, Family Time/Family Times, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, General, Getting Dressed/Dressing, Hair Brushing, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Morning Routines, Mornings, Multi, Office, Polygamy, Quantity/Quality Time, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reading, Romance, Routine, School, Slash, Sons, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve, Danny, & Freddie manage their household, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Freddie Hart/Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: McDart Series: Stories Of Love Series: [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133018
Kudos: 1





	Routines Is What Get Things Going:

*Summary: Steve, Danny, & Freddie manage their household, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

“Papa, Can you help me with my hair ?”, Grace Williams asked hopefully, as she looked at one of her fathers, Commander Freddie Hart, She loves the way that he does her hair. It had became a routine, & it was a favorite part of their mornings, & everyday. “Sure, Sweetie, Give me your scrunchies, I would brush your beautiful hair, & do the perfect pigtails for you”. She cheered in response, & went to do as she was asked, Freddie waited for her, as he smiled, He quickly got Hope, his baby, ready for the day too.

Meanwhile, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was making breakfast, while Commander Steve McGarrett was helping Charlie Williams, their son, with his reading. “You are really reading very well”, The **_Five-O Commander_** praised the little boy. “Thank you, Daddy, I love you”, & he hugged him tightly. Danny & Steve’s heart melted right on the spot, “I love you too, Baby Boy”, Steve returned the hug without hesitation. The morning continues without hesitation, & without interruptions.

Soon, The children were dressed, fed, & ready for school, & daycare. It was smooth running, Freddie, & Steve couldn’t believe it, After they dropped them off, The Threesome Couple went to **_Five-O HQ_**. The Blond said in awe of the whole morning, “I can’t believe that everything went that well”. Freddie said, as he agreed, The Young Seal was glad to be part of their special ohana. Steve wasn’t surprised, & he said this to him, as a response.

“Routines is what get things going”, He stated factly, as he kissed them each on the top of their heads. Danny smiled, & said, “When did you get so smart ?”, as he pecked him on the lips. “From the two best man that I know”, The Blond Seal smirked, & said, “Good answer”, as he hugged him close, & they cuddled for a second. Danny said this, knowingly, as they got up from the couch, that they sat on, when they first came in.

“We _can_ have more mornings like these, If we stick together”, Steve & Freddie agreed with that statement. “We are a family, Nothing will take that away”, Freddie added to the conversation. “We put up an united front, Especially with the children”, The Dark-Haired Man said conviction, & confidence. The Five-O Commander kissed his lovers once more, & they went to work, before the rest of their ohana showed up.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
